godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater - Solace - Volume 1 - Segment 04
<< Previous Segment ---- Iron Rain After I had been graciously and to my very relief rather extremely quickly released from the many spectacled doctors room, without looking back I've hurried into mines and locked the door. What?! I hate checkups... Besides there was more to it... Partly because I feared that I'll be chewed out for making such a big mistake... Partly because I've started to realize this is something I need to settle with all my soul and turn my full effort onto it to solely being able to survive... Survive? I've barely went to two missions and I would have died more than a dozen times without any escort... Go me! ... I better try to dig out some videos about that Kokun... So once again I took towards the terminal and started to browse it. ... What can I say? It didn't take long for the confusion start to overcome me, I still didn't know what I was doing. ... Moonrunes are becoming my forte. Okay that wasn't true... I grabbed one of the somewhat empty notebooks that I usually carried around to make notes for myself and then started to scavange the terminal once again. Although to be honest I did not know what I was doing, I started to record what was written there... Well more or less I have attempted in copying the unearthly marks with little success... After a few dozen minutes I did notice that my eyes start to see them blurry and I had to stop as a major headache started to build for me as well. Needless to say, I couldn't find the video archieve so far, but wasn't going to give up. I stumbled upon it once by accident so can I do that again. I knew it... I should have made notes where I found that in the first place... A firm knock came from my door. Ooooh... Here they come to scold me... With a sigh, I put the notes aside and went to the door. As I unlocked and opened it I saw the blond most important person of the facility in front of me. Immediatelly I paled, after all if the Director comes for me personally I have definiatelly screwed up big time... "Sierra, you don't look well. Why don't you come with me and have Paylor check you out?" He offered and immediately stepped to my side to give me support should I really show signs of being unwell. However I shook my head furiously, partly to restore my skin color and to decline the mere hint of a check-up. "Very well, however at least sit down. There are some things that we need to discuss." Johannes gestured towards my bed as he walked in and took a seat at the sofa nearby. I've complied to his request and noticed that my notebook is still by my side. I've quickly grabbed it and wrote a quick sentence into it. After I've been finished being scolded, can I ask a few questions? I have no delusions for what is about to come, since the only person appeared who can conjure a conversation with me... "Scolding? No, there won't be such a thing required for you Sierra." He said and I looked back completely baffled. "I did came for give you a warning, that much is correct however that comes because of your inability to read the japanese characters and therefore understanding them. However before that, I believe that things must be explained to you in order." Johannes then stood up and walked to the sink and examined the coffee brewer set beside it. "You don't mind if I make myself some, do you Sierra?" The Director asked and I could only shake my head. "Thank you, do you need some yourself?" I strongly dislike that poison. Was my answer that I wrote and Johannes let out a small chuckle seeing the phrase. A few minutes went past in a somewhat awkward silence as the brew finished and he sat down again, now with a cup of hot beverage. And cue the point where things start turning weird, right? I joked inwardly, then with a sigh the Director faced me wearing a grim expression on his face. "You are aware that your situation is rather grave. You have an extremely irregularly behaving Oracle Cell infection, which by itself makes you a living miracle that your still alive..." At that point he stopped and eyes his coffee as it was steaming. I am aware that I will die. Not just in the uncertain long future, but within years, possibly months. As I wrote my next two sentences his face turned grimmer by the second. "I'm sorry Sierra that it came to this, that I am using you." Johannes explained and he finally took a small mouthful from the cup. Using? This is confusing. I mean there are probably a ton of stuff that I don't know or understand properly, but can I get an explanation please? Johannes waited patiently as I was scribbling my response for him, then once he read those he nodded in return. "There was a... very risky method of somewhat prolonging your demise, but that came with several factors that are now binding you until the end of your... life." The Director stared right into my eyes and I couldn't help, but shiver almost uncontrollably. "I am happy that you managed to survive the Aptitude test with flying colors, however... in the process we didn't notice a major factor comparing you to any other God Eater... Somethat that makes you are very lacking compared to any other God Eater. Even to the weakest of any regular ones." He stopped with a sigh and once again gazed into my eyes. I'm getting scared and confused. I admitted that, this way a rather weird situation. I was outright called the weakest and most useless of the bunch. Go me!! "God Eaters are infused with Oracle Cells to empower them giving them somewhat of a protection against those. Also doing so they are capable of wielding the God Arcs, one of the weapons made by mankind to damage the Aragami. However without control those very cells would destroy them from the inside-out. Very much like you are affected, just much more faster and painful..." Johannes stopped for a few moments as he looked once again into his cup, the steam started to very slowly fade as the beverage was starting to cool off. "You have none of those, where any regular God Eater would have been infused by Oracle Cells during the Aptitude test... You're... very much the fragile girl you are..." Once again our eyes locked and I couldn't feel nothing else, but fear. I am what now?! After all, if that's the truth... Then I've been literally playing with my very life up til now. Then give me that infusion too! I quickly wrote my thought and he once again sighed deeply. "That would kill you, as the different origin of the Oracle Cells would tear each other and in the process you apart. I'm sorry, Sierra that cannot be done for you. You're infection prevented us from doing so." The Directors gaze once again returned to the cup, which he with a single motion drank in one go. "Also your weapon, the Chupacabra isn't regular either just like you. We couldn't fully figure out how exactly it works, or why does it work like that, since it can only be used by you. Which means that we are unable to help you understand your own weapon, you will have to learn it by yourself Sierra." I can't quit, can I now? It was worth a try, not like I expected it to work though. "There comes the second problem. You're bound right now to your Chupacabra and just like you, your weapon requires periodic maintenance. What means for you, should we let you go that would spell sure death for you or a fate much worse." Johannes eyed the empty cup and played with it seemingly absent mindedly. "However despite all this, I'm trying to help you as much I can... In return all I want to is to ask a favour from you, Sierra." He looked me in the eyes once again and I nodded for him to continue with the explanation. "I know that you're in extreme danger for going on these dangerous missions, but I want you to continue them. We need to complete the Aegis Project as soon as possible and there fore I am going to give all the help as I said earlier." The Directors gaze suddenly flared up as he recalled his goal. "The Aegis will provide the ultimate shelter for humanity, we will not have to cover again from those raging beasts, but for that to reach every helping hand is required... Even yours Sierra. In return, I'm going to get you some english materials to understand the basics. That is until a more appropriate solution is given." Neck deep in... Whatever, not like I have anything to lose right? Well, not like this can be reversed and make me normal? Normal as in, how I was like before that Aptitude Test? I quickly scribbled two sentences and got a pained sigh in return. "We didn't think it will turn out like this either to be honest with you, todays mission with Sakuya was a shock to even us... Only after the check-up by Paylor did we notice that you're unlike anyone else beforehand." In the video files there were soldiers fighting the Aragami, I'm just like them aren't I? There is no difference then. Even they were regular humans, not these super soldiers of yours. If they could do it, so can I. I don't know if my attempt at reassuring the Director worked, but a small smile came to his face. "Ah yes. The other point of my arrival here was because of your lack of knowledge you were attempting to gain entry into classified documentations and the system gave an alert. Luckily it wasn't intentional, now was it not?" Johannes' eyes narrowed as I gotten once again in their crossfire. Sorry, I don't do moonrunes. At that response another small chuckle escaped him. "You see Sierra, normal a God Eater can access the terminal only by using their right arm with the control armlet as an identificator. However since you do not possess such a thing, the access verification is being disabled on it temporarily until Paylor works out a solution. What were you trying to search for?" Video archives, I wanted to learn from my mistakes. I stumbled upon them yesterday and saw how horrible these Aragami really are from them. I admit and he nods. "That I can lock in for you, so that upon activating the terminal it comes in by default. Also, I will recommend you for Tsubaki and she'll run you through a series of training courses to get you into form." Johannes then stood up and put the empty cup into the sink after he poured some water into it. Then he steps to the terminal and his fingers starts moving across the buttons with a fervor that reminded me for a weird reason on dancing. "There you go Sierra, however I advise you to try to get some rest for today. Tomorrow you'll be escorted on another mission." Already?! ... OH well, he did say that Aegis requires all help that we can get. Yes. Then I will do that. There wasn't quite any reason to object, after all he was one of the people who was looking out for me. So at least I can give my best, no? "My son will look out for you, that I can guarantee Sierra. Well then, have a good rest." With that the Director left and I was left baffled. His... son?... Why do I have a bad feeling about this? ---- The next day I get waked up by furious knocking on the door. As I stumble out of the bed and get dressed the knocking starts to get more and more stronger. Holy... Did... I sleep in or what? I finish as fast as possible and open the door to see Shun, or at least I recall that he was called Shun. Without a pause or a word this time, I get pulled after him towards the elevator, and then through the hangar right until an already lifting up helicopter. I get showed in just in time and we take off. Uhm... What did I miss? Just as if on cue, the co-pilot hands me a letter and I stare at it for some moments before opening it. There is a short briefing inside from the Director that states that my team members had to be mobilized early as a large group of Aragami clashed with each other and they were required to thin their numbers for good. I'm going to get deployed and by the time I get there hopefully everything will be much less chaotic. Once the mission ends we'll be extracted at once and return to base. Or at least that is what I summarize from the 3 page long text and then put the letter beside me. We were flying quite a distance and as we started to near our destination a rather large factory complex started to sprout in my visual range. It was literally gigantic, though it didn't make it any easier that occasionally I could spot an Aragami here or there, eating or destroying the equipment as they saw it. When we got to the landing point, I embark quickly and look around as my supposed team members should be in the area. Not to mention there should be still Aragami left, at least from the way it looked from the copter that seemed so for me. Mostly there were Ogre and Kokun type, but here or there a few others had appeared too. I just hope we're going to deal with the smaller and easier ones, I don't want to face anything else so far that I didn't encounter yet. I sigh in defeat and start walking around in the area. Then a few meters from me I notice the two God Eaters. One of them wore a hoodie in darker blue color and sported a massive blade with serrated edge on his shoulders. Even Lindow would turn jealous seeing THAT size of a BFS. His skin was interestingly darker, while the hair much lighter in color almost white. The yellow shirt, black tie and dark pants combo made him look like someone who likes a good talk as he was listening to his partner. Aaaaand for every normal person there is bound to be someone like... him... I stare at the red-head as he spots me. With a wave he starts running to me as I continue to stare. not counting the arm warmers and the very small jacket which come in the same red color he is naked from waist up. Well the impressive tattoes that he wears do make him see cool. He also wears a black nickers and some long laced boots. I can imagine myself grimacing as I see his weapon of choice. It's a big gun. Yep... another score for jealousy. I raise my joke of a weapon and took a glance at it with a sigh. "Hey!" The gunner stops in front of me and with a flourish he does a wild motion brushing his hair back with his free arm. "Are you the rookie we've been hearing so much about?" My mouth went agape, hearing those albeit accented yet still understandable english words. "I'm Eric." And he repeats the moves of flourish as he kinda like flails about with his free hand as he continues with the introduction. "Eric der Vogelweid." Is... this guy for real? Well at least now I know that, he isn't the son of the Director. "I suggest you take your cues from me, and learn to battle gloriously for humankind..." He says and I'm not even sure what stuns me more, his Ego or the kind of broken english more. Suddenly the other guy who was still keeping to the back and apparently was standing on the lookout snaps into fighting stance and starts running at us. "Eric! Above you!" He shouts at him in particular and I turn my gaze in the mentioned direction. Atop one of the many crates littering the area there stands an Ogre with it's tail curled below itself and I know what it's going to do. It already pounced us. Eric who noticed the beast too late barely has a time to release a scream as the large body stomps him to the ground and I watch in horror as the Ogre tears into his body. Suddenly the talk from earlier comes to my mind with the Director, as he tells me that I'm barely anyone more than a normal person. Seeing a God Eater right in front of me die, caused me to fall to my back as I can't even respond properly in fear. The other God Eater is running, but we both know it's already too late to save Eric. "Don't just stand there!" He shouts at me, but I can't even muster the strenght to fight the beast, nor could I do it in any regard to that actually... Then he finally reaches the Ogre and with a powerful slash of the gigantic weapon of his cleaves it in half. Cleaves? More like tears it into two with it's massive weight. Then he once again slabs the weapon on his shoulders as he turns to me. "Welcome to this godawful workplace." He greets me and I don't know how to respond to that. I mean internally. "I'm Soma. Not that you need to remember that." He half turns to me as he says his introduction. "Sorry to break it to you, but this kind of thing happens on a daily basis here." He glares at the two half bodies of the Ogre and the mutilated remains of Eric. I... I... knew that this is this kind of work, why do you think didn't I want to be one hmm? As I stand up and glare at him, Soma suddenly takes a step forward and flings the giant weapon at me. It literally stopped inches before my nose as I stop mid motion, caught off-guard by the sudden and dangerous movement. "What kind of place did YOU think it was gonna be?" He uses the words as much as his weapon to stab me with each one spoken and I can feel the rage inside me boiling at this guy. There comes a couple of monsters roars as he lifts his head in the direction where those came from. "Just kidding..." He retracts the weapon and lightly lifts it to his shoulder. THAT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE YOU WERE KIDDING!! "Time's up. Let's go, rookie." Soma turns around, and tells it to me as his back is turned to me. "If you don't want to die, just stay out of my way as much as possible..." With that remark he lunges forward, slashes a puncing Ogre in half, but that's just the beginning. Not stopping with the motion he jumps up, and uses his free hand to grab onto one of the stockpiled large pipes and pulls himself up. Another roar echoes as the Aragami on top seemingly noticed him. Somehow I get the feeling that this guy is more dangerous than these monsters... As I try to make out what is he engaging up there, his sword swats away in a wide arc and the top half side of a Kokun suddenly lands at my feet. I jump back in scare and a few more steps as I fear it's going to impale me once again, though for my luck that doesn't happen. Luck?! He freaking cut this Kokun in HALF!!! ... Oh, I'm jealous... I grimace and get hit on my shoulder by a light blast. In pain I cry out as I turn towards the culprit and can see another Kokun, once again charging up it's head-tube-weapon thingie to shoot at me. I try to imitate the movement of Sakuya from yesterday, and barely manage to dodge the incoming shot after the Kokun fired. As I try to slowly advance on the Aragami an Ogre crashes into it from the side. Then the Kokun roars in pain as the large jaws rip into it's side, only to get countered by dozens of the black skewers going right through the body of the white skulled monster. As I watch in awe while the two Aragami fight each other Soma calmly walks near them, lifts up his now purplish glowing blade. Uhh... did I miss something here? And brings it down with an enormous crash, pulverizing both Aragami instantenously as it came into contact with their bodies. The bits and pieces not counting the innards cover all the place as far as I can see from the point of impact. Then once again turns to me, pulls a telephone out of his many pockets and starts a call. Why was my presence required here again?... Then another thought crossed my head, something that more irritated me than anything else up to this point. ... Somehow I kind of wish that he shouldn't be the son of the Director... "We're going back. Although I would like to just leave you here alone, the Director needs your presence." Soma calls and I can hear the closing sound of the helicopter that brought me here. Great... what am I... Luggage?! Oh boy, another check-up is coming, right?... --- End of Chapter 2016,03,05 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts